Capitol High School
by HungerGamesDistrict12Escort
Summary: I got the shock of my life when Portia shouted at me from behind. "Hey Effie!" she exclaimed. I was a bit surprised to see her acting so hyped up. "What have you been eating recently" I asked cautiously. She didn't get the hint. Even though she is my best friend, sometimes I could punch her for being so stupid. "Don't tell me you have another boyfriend?" I asked.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW FANFIC TIME! I'm deciding to finish off my Hunger Games Characters PARTY very soon. Right now I'm busy with school (and homework) so once I finish for Half Term, I'll update more regularly if I have the time. I've had a lot of ideas recently for this new FanFic. **

* * *

Chapter 1  
Portia

My name is Effie Trinket. I live in the Capitol and I attend the Capitol High School. I'm here not to tell you about myself, obviously, even though you may enjoy some of the scandals I hear about whilst going to posh parties with my parents. For example, did you know that the latest Gamemaker has been sacked? I know I shouldn't be telling you all of this, not even I should know! Enough with the small talk and gossip, I shall tell you of my story...

I woke up last week, it was yet another Monday morning. I stretched and yawned deeply. I hate Mondays. I got up and headed towards my desk and started on my History homework- do an essay about the outline districts and their vital jobs to provide for the Capitol. I didn't understand why we needed to learn about this, we, in the Capitol are much more important that District 12! (Or so my parents say repeatedly). I finished writing about the resources of District 11 just before I had to leave for school.

It's a grand building that towers above you when you stand under its shadow and most of the students walk sensibly up to the large doors to go to their locker. That's what I did. As I stood emptying the contents of my bag into the locker, piling book after book on top of each other. Citizenship, Maths, English, History, Geography, Technology, Science, Music and Art books lay piled high. I got the shock of my life when Portia shouted at me from behind.  
"Hey Effie!" she exclaimed. I was a bit surprised to see her acting so hyped up.  
"What have you been eating recently" I asked cautiously. She didn't get the hint. Even though she is my best friend, sometimes I could punch her for being so stupid. "Don't tell me you have another boyfriend?" I asked. She's had a few recently- Flavius, Felix, Antonius... to name a few!  
"No, silly!" she replies in an annoying giggle. I sigh under my breath and shake my head, smiling, even though now I was growing impatient.  
"What is it then?"  
"There's a new person starting in our class! Isn't it exciting?"  
"Do you know who it is? Is it somebody you know? Are they a boy or a girl?" I question. Portia answers-  
"I don't know them but isn't it exciting?"  
I roll my eyes at her and I keep on rearranging the contents of my locker so that all my books are in alphabetical order. Then the bell rings and we are all called for an 'urgent' meeting in the hall. Our head was standing at the front as we all piled in. I took my seat next to Portia and Horatia. Portia being very, very hyper... AGAIN

* * *

**Portia and Effie are friends? I guess... :p I'll update on Thursday hopefully! :) Oh and if anybody would be interested in signing up free on my site, please send me a PM. I'd really love more and more people! REVIEW PLEEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry haven't uploaded ****in years! I had 2 chapters READY to upload but :( Technical difficulties. ****Please join my website? hgtributes . webs . com (no spaces) my new YouTube vid of Abraham's Daughter should be up soon too!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
The New Boy

Mr. Snow, the Head, called us in and moaned about our 'school standards' and many other dull things. Mr. Snow is quite young, for a headmaster. Before him, a very old man, Mr. Achaicus, retired from his job and Mr. Snow, a politics teacher, was chosen for the job. His speeches take a century each- or so it seems to all of the pupils (including me) This time, Mr. Snow was talking about certain glitter bomb set off near his office. It was nothing though- it happens all the time. Our class stayed behind to be told that our new member would be joining us in second lesson (art). Then we were dismissed into first lesson which was history. I handed in my project about the outline districts. My parents disapproved of my interest (as I have mentioned before) but my history teacher, Mr. Jumil, absolutely supports my knowledge of what life in the other districts would be like. Empathy, he calls it- stepping into another person's shoes and seeing the world from their point of view and apparently I'm very good at it. It comes in very handy in history- whether it would be a Capitolite soldier or a pre-apocaliptic 19th Century maid. That's why I enjoy History, and English. It's ever so exciting to develop your knowledge, and, at the same time, develop the knowledge of your own self. It's not like that in any other subject. You can't empethise with what pi is feeling or what would the copper feel like if he was bonded with iron. It's impossible! They're not people. They're just inanimate objects.

That day, I decided to do a little empethising for myself- what would the new boy feel like when he would come into the art classroom? Scared? intimidated? Lost? I know I'd feel that way and I wouldn't enjoy it. I madeup my mind- I would help that new boy as much as I could, unless he has the natural talent of being friends with everybody.

"Miss Trinket! I'm disappointed in you." said Mr. Jumil quietly. "Everyone is busy writing about District 7 and you haven't even written a word!" I bent my head in shame  
"I'm sorry sir, but I was empethising."  
"Empethising?"  
"Yes. About the new boy who's coming in to our class. I guess he'sd feel intimidated and I'd like to help him."  
Mr. Jumil nodded and said,  
"Very well. I'll let you off this written task. I can see you're feeling a mixture of emotions about this new starter. I can see why you'd think he'd be intimidated by this class!" and he pointd to Portia. I smirked and thanked him once again- one can never forget one's manners, especially to your elders.

The bell rang. It was second lesson. He would be there. I felt my stomach turn. Portia could sense it. I was glad I sat next to her in art. I love art too. It's in my top 3 subjects along with English and history. You can empethise with art too. Medieval images, depicting religious scenes, for example. You can emphasise with the artist for his intention and what they wanted their audience to feel like when they saw it. Anyway, I felt Portia prodding me in the back, begging me to turn around. I was in my own world though. It paralysed my body. I wound myself up about this boy, he wouldn't want to be friends with another vain Capitolite like me. He wouldn't see me as I really am so why should I bother with helping him if he will not offer a hand of friendship. I took a deep breath and saw a boy, about my height, looking down at the floor. He was put into the empty seat next to me and I was told that I had to look after him.

"Hi." I said and inside I thought 'what a great conversation starter' "I'm Effie."

He smiled at me and said "I'm Cinna". His head still hung down, shy.

* * *

**I am writing this while in Austria. Hallo mein Deutsch Freunden auf Österreich. Ich liebe Österreich und Wien! :)**

**I might update tomorrow :)**


End file.
